Hispanic women experience disproportionate rates of cardiovascular, metabolic and weight-related diseases. Modifiable health behaviors are significant contributors. This study builds upon research completed by the Principal Investigator and colleagues that shows that identity impairments as well as characteristics of cognitions that comprise the self-concept are predictive of risks behaviors. The Aims are to: 1) Examine the pattern of association among cigarette smoking, alcohol use and disordered eating (DE) behaviors and attitudes;2) Examine the role of the organizational properties of the self- concept in predicting the availability of a fat body weight self-schema and the severity of smoking, alcohol and disordered eating behaviors and attitudes;3) Examine the association between socio- cultural factors and the organizational properties of the self-concept. The study is designed to test the hypothesis that a self-concept comprised of a ween properties of the self-cognitions and risk behaviors in a sample of 540 Mexican American women (18-35 yrs) during adjustment to college (freshman to sophomore years). Properties of the self-cognitions will be measured at enrollment and will be used to predict risk behaviors at five points in time (baseline, 3, 6, 9 and 12 months). Ecological Momentary Assessment will be used to prospectively measure disordered eating, tobacco and alcohol use behaviors. Data collection will be coordinated at two sites: the University of Michigan School of Nursing and Arizona State University, College of Nursing. The study responds to PA-04-153 and holds strong potential for advancing knowledge related to critical modifiable risk behaviors, and contributing to development of a theoretically-derived, feasible, clinical intervention for young Mexican American women.